


Bad Angel

by akelios



Series: Bad Angel [1]
Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Abduction, Demons, Drugging, Fighting, Kinkmeme, M/M, Oral Sex, Tentacles, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-26
Updated: 2011-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akelios/pseuds/akelios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Shedd was a trap. I just realized it too late to do anyone any good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Angel

The reality of what was going on hit me a second before I felt the first massive surge of magic. I turned on Nicodemus, throwing my hand out toward him and shouting “ _Forzare_!” My magic stirred weakly and nothing happened. I didn't have time to gape, just whirled around, hoping that my long legs could carry me out of the viewing room in time.

It doesn't matter how fast you can run, though, when the other guy can fly.

There was a heavy sound of movement in the air, not quite the flapping of wings, but something close. And then something slammed into my back, tackling me to the ground in a jumble of limbs. My nose caught the floor and I bit back on the scream. If it hadn't already been broken, that would have done it. We skidded and scraped along the floor, rolling together and I tried to punch, to hit Nicodemus and force him to let go. But it's nearly impossible to get a good hit in when you're not sure which way is up and are half-blinded by pain. I think I managed to elbow him once, but I couldn't be sure.

We finally fetched up against one of the benches. I was pinned between the hard concrete and Nicodemus' body. With gravity back on line I reached up and grabbed his head, twisting it up quickly and then slamming it back toward the floor, smashing his temple into the tile. He grunted and his hands relaxed, just enough for me to kick him off of me and scramble to my feet. I staggered, still dazed from the pain in my face and made for the door again.

It was too late. The rush of the sign going up nearly knocked me off my feet again. As it was I fell back a few steps and had to throw my arm up in front of my eyes to shield from the garish red light that suddenly filled the door, blocking it. The power rolled across my skin, thick and heavy like quicksand. Brimstone filled the air and I fought the urge to scream in blind rage. Kincaid and Ivy were on their own in a trap. And I'd brought them here.

Fists clenched, I wheeled around, murder foremost on my mind. Only Nicodemus was nowhere to be seen. The floor plan was basically open, with a bench here or there, but nothing to really hide behind. With the magic up and running the few lights that had been on had blinked out and the entire observation room was lit only with the sickly red and gold wavering Hellfire. The room was filled with shadows and they all seemed to be moving.

“I wasn't sure this would work, you realize.” Nicodemus' voice came from everywhere all at once. The acoustics in this place were working against me. “This room isn't attached to the land, you understand. Not in any meaningful manner at least. It was built to allow for a miniature cave system in the aquarium, which means that there is running water moving beneath it at all times.”

“Gee, thanks for the lesson. Next time I have to have a meeting with lying monsters from hell, I'll check out the architecture first.” I backed up, slowly, one hand held out behind me. I wanted to have the curve of the wall at my back. It didn't cut down much on the danger, but I'd take what I could get.

“I think you should know, I really do like you Harry. We're going to do such glorious things together one day.”

I opened my mouth to make a snappy comeback, which is when he slammed into my from the side. Freezing cold seeped through my coat and clothing almost immediately and I whirled, trying to get a grip on Nicodemus so I could fight back. And there was nothing to grab a hold of. Sickly green eyes kindled to life in the darkness in front of my face and I cursed. Anduriel.

The shadow form was solid where it gripped me, dragging me into the middle of the room, but insubstantial everywhere else. It's hard to fight back against air and congealed darkness, but I tried. Nicodemus stood in the middle of the room, waiting. He'd taken off his jacket and just watched as I kicked and clawed and punched at the nothingness that had me in a deep, bruising grip.

“Lose the jacket.” Anduriel deposited me near Nicodemus, the other man just out of kicking range. For a split second I thought Nicodemus was talking to me and I started to shake my head, spitting out an imprecation. Then Anduriel grabbed at my shoulders and pulled, wrenching my arms, yanking them down and back. I had the choice of slipping out of the duster or losing an arm. I helped the leather slide free then rushed Nicodemus while the angel was playing valet.

Nicodemus sidestepped my blow, tutting at me as he did so. Smug bastard.

“If you would, my friend?” Shadows swarmed over me, hard and solid, bearing me down to the ground. I shouted, fighting, but the eyes of the fallen appeared in front of me again and a slightly darker form congealed out of the shadows pressing me to the ground. It was hard to see in the poor light but Anduriel formed himself a proper face this time. It looked just like Nic's, only carved out of black glass. I tried to head butt the thing but something slithered up over my chest and wrapped around my face, catching me on the upswing and halting it; jerking me back down and slamming the back of my head into the floor.

The world didn't go away completely but I lost control of my body for several long, long moments. I could tell that there was movement going on. I could even feel touches as my limbs were manipulated, rough and efficient. But it all felt very far away and unimportant.

Something, a lot of somethings, actually, began to wrap around me. I could feel them dimly at my wrists, wrapping around my chest and upper arms, holding them to my body, around my stomach. And then there were others, solid and oddly smooth, rounded, that moved over me, touching lightly, pressing in places though I couldn't figure out any pattern.

Oddly muted footsteps reached me and I shook my head, muttering. There was still something covering my mouth loosely and as I opened to try and dislodge whatever it was, my lips just barely parted, the rounded tip of the something pushed in, forcing my jaw to open wide and wider, to stretch around it. The world came back to me, though I still couldn't seem to get everything to respond when I tried to move.

I blinked and raised my head as much as the whatever would allow. I was still laid out on the ground and there were, oh hell. Tentacles. Tentacles that started in the shadowy form of Anduriel. Tentacles all over me, pinning me down. My pale skin seemed to glow in the light. Somewhere along the line I'd lost all my clothes. Nicodemus appeared behind Anduriel's shoulder and then walked into the fallen angel's shadow body. Their bodies merged and Anduriel's glowing eyes opened above Nicodemus' own.

The shadows behind them shifted and reformed, coming up in huge sweeping arcs that described grace. His wings. I'd seen them before, but we'd been fighting on top of a freight train so I hadn't taken time to appreciate them. They stretched, one long slow flap and then snapped out to their full lengths. It was only for a second and then Nicodemus tensed and the wings flapped, the downdraft cold and sharp enough to cut.

Then we were airborne.

The tentacles tightened around me, pulling me up with them. By the time what was happening filtered through my dazed brain we were maybe a foot away from the ceiling. Fear made me go still, ice shard of ice buried in the base of my spine. The fall would kill me or cripple me.

Cold glass impacted against my back and Nicodemus had me pinned between his body and the thick glass of the aquarium. I grunted and twisted in the grip the tentacles had on me. They tightened and I could hear my ribs creak with the added pressure.

My eyes met Nicodemus' and he was smiling. I huffed out around the thing in my mouth and bit at it, growling. It just gave beneath my teeth, never breaking. It became soft, almost squishy, and then seemed to puff itself back out, forcing my mouth back open, then wider and wider until my jaw screamed with the strain. I panted around it, tears trickling down my cheeks from the pain. The tentacle slid just a bit deeper, stopping right at the back of my throat. I fought to control my breathing, not to gag. I wasn't entirely certain that Nicodemus would do anything if I started choking on my own vomit.

The grip on my thighs tightened again and then my legs were pulled apart. Too far, too fast. Muscles protested and it was just another note to the symphony of aches and pains I was drowning in. Hands, human hands, gripped my hips and I felt the slick, rounded head of Nicodemus's cock press against me. I blanked, panicked and screamed, helpless and muffled around the thing in my mouth, working it's way down my throat. I saw black, black shadows, black eyes, the leathery black of skin from a different night and a different room, and then the tearing pain brought me back to Nicodemus, to Anduriel and to this room. I shuddered and went limp, eyes closing. I would not see this. Not again.

Nicodemus grunted against me, pounding into me hard; wings flapping solid and strong, brushing against the glass to either side of me. The tentacle in my mouth began to move, keeping rhythm with Nicodemus, something acidic beginning to coat it, filling my mouth and I tried to twist away from it, breathing as hard as I could through my nose. I could feel it pooling in my mouth, leaking out of the corners, dripping down, burning lightly where it touched.

They finished together, hot fluid spurting up into me, coating me inside, staining me just as something bitingly cold jetted down my throat. I gagged, spluttered and coughed. The tentacle pulled out just enough to let me cough it out, clearing my throat so I didn't choke, and then it was back, stretching itself bigger, filling me. Nicodemus was still inside of me, still hard but I was pulled off of the glass and I could feel us descending. At some point Nicodemus shifted, pulling out and thick, swiftly cooling ropes of liquid began to dribble out of me down the insides of my thighs.

Our feet hit the ground and the tentacles shifted, forcing me to my knees. The tentacle pulled out of my mouth and curled around one side of my head, cradling it. A hand came up on the other side, mirroring the thing.

“Harry.” I opened my eyes and looked up in time to see a small mask be pressed over my nose and mouth. Nicodemus pressed a button on top of the canister attached to it and a sweet scent filled the air. My spine melted, the room titled away and then everything was gone.


End file.
